


Ahsoka's Dream

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka's dream.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Ahsoka's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabby (Kirahsoka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirahsoka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Won't Let You Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289499) by [Gabby (Kirahsoka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirahsoka/pseuds/Gabby). 

> This work is inspired by Gabby (Kirahsoka)'s story. I won't let you fall.  
Particularly chapter 2.

Ahsoka entered her apartment with a sigh of relief, having just finished another pointless mission for the council. Pausing only to remove her boots, she flopped down onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

What seemed like only moments later, someone knocked on her door, she groaned sleepily and tried to ignore it, but it was getting louder and more insistent.

"Ahsoka, I know you're in there" a voice said. "You're not getting out of this" it continued. " you promised"

"Barriss?" Ahsoka said, still only half awake as she stumbled to the door.

Opening it revealed Barriss, dressed in one of the nicest outfits she'd ever seen.

"Come on, Ahsoka. we're going shopping" she said brightly.

"What?" Ahsoka said blankly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten" Barriss said, looking almost hurt. "We've been talking about going for months"

A memory came to Ahsoka from a few weeks earlier, where Barriss mentioned they should go shopping sometime, but they'd never settled on a date. That she could recall.

"No of course I remember" Ahsoka lied.

"Great, get ready then, I've got a whole day planned" she said, smiling again.

As soon she was ready Barriss grabbed her arm and practically dragged her from the apartment, telling her she was going to have so much fun.

When they got into a speeder Ahsoka finally asked " where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Barriss said mischievously.

They got out when they arrived outside a large shopping district and Ahsoka gaped at the store Barriss was pointing at.

The windows were full of some of the most beautiful and incredible dresses and outfits Ahsoka had ever seen and above them was the store name in fancy gold script.

**Unduli & Kenobi**

_ Formal wear for any occasion _

"Come on" Barriss shouted from the entrance, looking more excited than Ahsoka had ever seen her.

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka stepped forward into a whole new world. The place was unbelievable, tastefully decorated, with hundred's of racks of clothes in colours Ahsoka had never seen before.

Making their way to the women's side, Barriss began pulling clothes off the racks seemingly at random and tossing them at her with comments like,

"This might work"

or

"This will really bring out the colour in your eyes"

Until, at last, staggering under the weight of all the clothing, they found a dressing room and Barriss shoved her inside.

"See how those look" she said beaming. "I'll have another look around"

Ahsoka nodded and closed the door, wondering what the heck she'd gotten herself into.

For several hours, Ahsoka tried on everything Barriss threw at her, while Barriss accessed and commented.

From a bright gold gown "that clashes to much with your blue"

To a periwinkle blue suit "oh, that looks great"

Finally she was onto the last one, a dark red, knee length dress made of a loose, floaty material.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving a twirl.

Barriss said nothing, so Ahsoka turned to face her and stopped.

She was staring, mouth moving soundlessly.

"Mesmerizing" she said at last.

Ahsoka flushed.

Barriss approached her, slowly, till she was close, very close, too close. Not close enough she thought suddenly, where did that come from?

"Come on" Barriss said quietly, taking her by the hand. "I want to show you something"

"Ok" Ahsoka whispered.

Barriss pulled her gently towards the back of the store where there was a small door made of carved wood.

"In here" she said as she opened the door and pulled her through.

Ahsoka gasped, letting go of Barriss as she stepped out onto a balcony, unlike any other she'd seen, with flowering bushes lining the edges, accented by pale blue statues and a gilded railing around the perimeter. And the view was spectacular as well.

"It's beautiful" she whispered

"Like you" Barriss said softly.

Ahsoka froze and locked eyes on Barriss's face, seeing nothing be sincerity there.

Soft music began to play as Barriss stepped towards her again.

"May I have this dance?" she asked, cheeks reddening slightly.

"But I don't know..." Ahsoka began, but Barriss cut her off.

"I'll teach you" she said, taking Ahsoka's left hand in her right and placing her left on Ahsoka's waist.

The steps were simple enough and soon they were gliding around and balcony, gazing deeply into each others eyes.

After a few minutes or an eternity the music came to and end, and they stopped, still holding each other, still staring into each others eyes.

Ahsoka moved her face closer to Barriss's, without planning too.

Closer,

Closer,

Their lips were touching.

It was an incredible feeling and Ahsoka felt heat rising in her face. Barriss didn't resist and actually pulled her closer, kissing deeper.

Ahsoka let herself get lost in the blissful happiness of the moment.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the space around them, Ahsoka pulled away from barriss and looked up for the source.

Heavenly clouds parted as a brilliant beam of light hit the centre of the balcony.

Stepping out of it in billowing white robes, astride a white wookiee was Yoda.

Ahsoka and Barriss gaped at him as he came towards them.

"Inappropriate, this is" he yelled as he began whacking them with with his cane

"Ow,ow" they screamed, trying to escape, but he kept chasing them.

"Inappropriate" he yelled with a final whack on Ahsoka's head.

Ahsoka jerked awake and looked around, she was in her room again, for a moment she was confused, the realisation struck her and she lay back down with a sigh.

It was just a dream. 


End file.
